Moments Secrets
by adrilabelle
Summary: Raiponce et Eugène sont dans la tour, juste après le cauchemar de sa mort et la joie de son retour en vie, le bisou semble fermer une histoire, mais c'est en réalité juste le commencement; d'une autre
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient assis, par terre, dans la tour, en train de s'embrasser, le bisou plein de joie qu'avais initie Raiponce fut repris par Eugène avec la même tendresse, mais bientôt le contact du corps de sa belle sur lui réveilla des désirs d'homme, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, et l'embrasa a petits coups avec les lèvres entrouverts, les yeux fermes... c'étais la deuxième femme dans sa vie, qu'il embrassais les yeux fermés... A l'enfreinte de Eugène, Raiponce a senti que son cœur s'emballait, et à chaque petit bisou charge de sensualité, elle frissonna et répondit sans se rendre compte, a ces avances, qui avaient comme seule fin d'explorer sa bouche.

C'est dont ce qu'il fit quand elle lui en a offris ses lèvres entrouverts, a cet assaut inconnu, elle ouvra les yeux surprise, tout en se laissant faire, elle vu que Eugène avais les siens fermées, et poussé par ces nouvelles sensations, elle referma les yeux confiante, se laissant aller dans ses bras à lui …

Les siens, au début un peu crispes, tombèrent relaxes sur les larges épaules d'Eugène, en encerclant son amoureux, et une agréable chaleur inconnue commença a monter de son bas ventre jusqu'à ses joues, au temps que Eugène prenais encore un autre risque, motive par les frissons de la propriétaire de son cœur : explorer un paysage bien plus délicieux que tout autre qu'il aurais pu imaginer, il glissa sa main sous la robe de la jeune femme, caressant doucement sa cheville, sa main comment un papillon se faisant chemin sur sa jambe, découvrant un peu plus sa peau... , son cœur galopant bien plus vite que Maximus quelques minutes avant...

Les femmes avec qui il avais été étaient plus ages, et bien plus expérimentes que Raiponce, et n'avaient en elles cette fraîcheur et cette innocence qui réveillent en lui tendresse, désir et puissance, tendresse car il l'aimais, Dieu qu'il l'aimais, desir car, elle étais la fille la plus belle et fine qu'il avais jamais vu, pourtant, il avais vu des filles lui ! (il l'avais bien remarqué quand il l'a vu pour la première fois), puissance car il sentais qu'elle l'aimais aussi, et cela etais bien suffisant à le faire sentir comment un roi...

Au contact de la main douce et tiède du voleur ( une main douce d'un homme qui ne travaillait pas avec des outils d'agriculteur ou d'artisan), que montais doucement le long de sa jambe, Raiponce, sans se rendre compte, poussa un petit gémissement et commença a répondre aux caresses de la langue d'Eugène avec la même intensité, il ne pouvais pas le croire, sa Raiponce, sienne, soudant il a senti que la tête lui tournais, c'etais divin, c'étais , c'étais trop prés, trop dangereux, elle étais pour lui le plus précieux des trésors, le seul qui l'intéressais maintenant...

« NON ! » Cria t-il dans sa tête, au même temps qu'il enleva d'un seul coup la main de sa peu, « je ne peux pas, je dois me contenir, pas ici, par terre, pas comme ça, mais la nuit de nos noces, c'est n'est pas une fille, c'est LA fille, je dois être patient, elle mérite plus que ça « – mais Raiponce, poussé par une force inconnue mais plus forte qu'elle, se coucha par terre en le poussant sur elle, toujours unis par se baissier intense que ne faisais que plus dur le travail acharné qu'avais entreprit le jeune homme pour se séparer d'elle, ce qu'il fit , - « Raiponce, attends » – lui dit il, le regard ivre d'elle, se baladant de ses yeux d'émeraude a ses lèvres charnues et rougis , la voix rauque, luttant contre ce qu'il voulais de plus au monde, mais Raiponce ne l'entendit pas, c'étais elle maintenant qu'avec des petits bisous sensuels le tenais prisonnier de cette délicieuse torture, elle étais une bonne élevé...

il enleva le bras qu'il avais placé pour la protéger quand elle le tira sur elle , et en faisant un dernier effort surhumain, il pris appui sur le sol pour se redresser sur le visage le plus beau du monde, elle ouvra les yeux pleine de questions a cet éloignement subite :« Raiponce, je ne peut pas … on ne peut pas ...pas encore...mon soleil » Lui dit il la voix tendre et presque inaudible, , elle esquissa alors une petite moue sur les lèvres, au vu de cette petite grimace , il aurais bien posé a nouveau les siens, il se aurais donne par vaincu, si elle n'avais pas répondu tout de suite, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, le regard encore enfui dans celui de miel d'Eugène : « ok « …. en faites, elle ne comprenais pas, elle pouvais pas savoir ce qui étais en train de se passer, car personne lui avais dit jamais ce qui peut se passer entre un homme et une femme quand ils s'aiment si fort qu'eux deux il le faisaient … mais elle avais confiance en lui...

« pas encore mon soleil » – ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comment une promesse d'un futur plein de bonheur, son cœur donna un saut quand elle compris cette signification, Eugène, commençant a sentir les oreilles rouges, (c'étais la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivais avec une femme, pourtant, il n'avais plus 16 ans …) a du dévier son regard des grands yeux verts qui le dévisageaient, pour trouver ailleurs la force de s'en éloigner d'elle , c'est en regardant son poignet qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avais encore l'attache en fer, imposé par Mere Gothel quelques minutes avant, pour lui en empêcher de les suivre,

Elle regarda aussi son poignet, et avec un sourire timide se misse rapidement début devant le pauvre garçon qui avais un air de chien battu qu'avais sorti d'une dure épreuve, il dissimula tant bien que mal avec son bras l'effet que cette échange passionné avais eu sur lui …, heureusement que Raiponce regardais son poignet et non son pantalon ! :

« -mon Dieu Eugène : tu est encore attaché ! Il faut que je te libéré ! », elle s'est misse alors chercher la clé par terre, les oreilles et les joues commençant a la brûler, mais... que est ce que ce que lui avais arrivé !... C'étais quoi ça ! Cette chaleur dans son corps ... cette envie d'être dans ses bras... la tète lui tournais, toutes ses sensations nouvelles dans un rien de temps avaient de quoi affoler la jeune fille …

Elle chercha partout la clé, il la voyais faire, la même expression d'idiot que celle qu'il avais dans le visage que le jour d'avant, quand elle venais de sortir des mains des petites coiffeuses … elle étais concentré dans sa recherche, mais elle trouva pas la cle, puis elle entendit Pascal sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avais sorti d'une cachette qu'il s'àvais imposé à la vue de l'échange passionné de bisous... mais là, en entendant Raiponce qui bougeait chaises et tapis, il sort, et comprenant ce que son amie cherchais, maintenant, il signalais avec sa queau en bas, la clé étais sûrement encore enfuie dans la cape de Mère Gothel, Raiponce devais donc descendre la tour pour la chercher...

heureusement que la tour étais maintenant ouverte, Eugène n'aurais pas pu le savoir quand il est arrivé la chercher, qu'un chemin autre que la fenêtre, pouvais le conduire a la tour « je vais récupérer la clé, elle est sûrement en bas, dans le vêtements de me... « elle fit une pause avant de corriger, et continuer : ... » de Gothel » la voix avec un tremblement de tristesse et de peur, tristesse d'avoir perdu celle q'elle pensais et aimais comment un mère, mais elle l'a perdu bien avant qu'elle tombe par la fenetre...peur de voir quelque chose d'affreuse là en bas, elle pouvais pas savoir que sa mère adoptive, vielle de plusieurs siècles, avais disparu en cendres dans le chemin que la cruauté de son égoïsme l'emmené.

Eugène, qui ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet de la voir partir loin de lui, rien que quelques minutes, se leva et prends sa main et lui reponda, comme elle l'avais fait sur le bateau quelques heures avant : - « je vous attends » ...un sourire presque imperceptible, Raiponce souris et colla son front au sien, répondant souriante : « j'arrive tout de suite ...et puis, tu est pas venu tout seul non ? Je suis sure qu'en bas il y aussi le brave Maximus pour prendre soin de moi » Eugène arbora un grand sourire, soulagé, elle avais raison, Max étais en bas, rien pouvais lui arriver à sa belle dans un chemin si court...elle se leva et disparaisse aussi tôt dans la trappe secrète su sol.

Elle descendu les escaliers poussiéreuses en forme d'escargot, des toiles d'araignée et l'obscurité lui donnaient un air lugubre, même des petites fenêtres, qu'une fois auraient servi a laisser rentrer la lumière du jour dans les escaliers étaient fermées, mère Gothel s'avais bien assuré que personne n'y puisse y rentrer ...que personne n'y puisse y sortir, elles avaient pris ce même escalier pour monter en rentrant, mais Raiponce avais le cœur en mil morceaux, et rien ne lui intéressais, même pas sa propre vie ….elle se rappelais des mots que Gothel utilisais pour décrire le monde : « affreusement égoïste » ...en faites, c'etais elle qui s'en définissais elle même, et Raiponce sent comme un épée qui traversa son cœur ...cette femme, qu'elle avais aimé comment une mère, malgré ses prohibitions, les mots blessants cachées par des blagues de mauvais goût, malgré la froideur de ses calins, l'avais elle vraiment aime en retour ? , au moins une fois dans sa vie ? La peur la gagne à la fin de sa réflexion, finalement elle étais en bas, elle allais devoir chercherr dans sa cape, sur son cadavre …

une fois sorti de la tour, la colère et la tristesse invairent son cœur, comment quelqu'un avais pu détruire pendant tous ces années la vie de ses vrais parents et la sienne, juste parce qu'elle avais peur de vieillir, peur ...de mourir ...elle fit le tour de la tour ;oP et arriva en face des restes de Mère Gothel , a ses pieds, juste sa robe, sa cape, et quelques traces de cendres, elle étais surprise, pétrifie, mais un mousseau timide est venu interrompre sa découverte, c'etais Maximus qui le touchais le bras doucement, surpris par le changement radicale de look de la jeune fille, lui , qu'a différence d 'Eugène, avais vu dans cette demoiselle quelqu'un qu'il avais deja vu, une familiarité déconcertante, le voile se leva quand il regarda son visage enmarque pas des cheveux bruns … La Reine !

»Max ! Qu'elle joie de te revoir ! Merci, merci beaucoup de nous avoir aide ! » lui dit elle tout en lui sautant sur le cou, Max étais heureux, il comprenais qu'Eugène avais sauvé le trésor le plus précieux des rois de Corone, mais inquiet de ne pas le voir avec elle il la fixa du regard, elle compris alors son inquiétude et ...son propre oubli ! - « Max, Eugène est en haut, il est attaché, Mer... » elle corrigea : « Gothel avais la clé, il faut que je la trouve ! Mais ... » soupira -t – elle, en regardant les restes, « j'avoue que ça me fais drôle de la chercher là, dans ses restes ... » Max avança vers les vêtements par terre, et d'un coup avec sa tête les tira dans l'air, et dans l'élan la clé s'échappa d'une poche et atterri dans la berge du petit ruisseau qui surplombait la vallée ..elle s'en pressa de la récupérer tout en remerciant Max « a tout de suite Max » lui cria elle déjà trop loin dans les escaliers pour entendre l'éclat de rire ...du cheval .

Entre temps Eugène discutais avec Pascal ..eh oui, maintenant tout étais différent, il pouvais se donner le luxe de parler aux crapeaux ! : « c'est fou comment tout tout peut changer hein mon cher Pascal ! Il y deux jours, j'étais un homme égare, vivant le jour au jour, prisonnier des rêves d'enfant, et aujourd'hui, je me sens libre, c'est elle qui m'a libéré de cette vie inventé, de cet errance ! « disais lui enthousiaste, Pascal le regardais content « maintenant on dois partir de ce royaume, je dois trouver un travail, on ne peut pas vivre dans cette tour, et puis, elle veut peut être découvrir le monde, voyager ...mais on doit trouver un chez nous aussi, ou l'on puisse … élever une famille, notre famille Pascal ! « il disais ça le regard rêveur perdu dans les dessins de la tour, dans celui des lanternes ... quand elle rentra par la petite porte, elle avais entendu ça dernière phrase « trouver un chez nous, ou l'on puisse élever une famille, notre famille... » ça avais failli la faire basculer vers l'arrière dans les petites escaliers, elle avais l'impression de ne plus marcher sur le sol mais dans les nuages...

Elle lui lança un grand sourire, elle l'a entendu ? Encore les oreilles qui brûlaient, la main derrière le cou dans un geste d'inconfort, il souris nerveux, « j'ai trouvé ! Lui dit elle en lui montrant la petite clé, ...Raiponce s'empressa de le libérer, elle sentais son regard sur elle, ses mains tremblant elle arriva en fin a le libérer … il l'a pris aussitôt dans ses bras, enfin sa vie avais commencé , elle étais là ou elle devais être, entre ces bras puissants que la encerclaient avec amour, elle senti son baissier sur ses cheveux châtains, et entendis ce mot bénit que depuis, elle se fatiguerais pas d'entendre, ainsi comme lui ne se fatiguerais pas de le lui dire : je t'aime...


	2. Chapter 2

**un petit chapitre de plus, si vous trouvez des choses qui ne vont pas ou qui vous pliassent, je serais contente de lire vos avis ;o)**

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Raiponce est son propriété de Disney**_

chapitre 2

Elle dessina un grand sourire dans ses lèvres : « je t'aime moi aussi » , Eugène souris et en se levant du sol et en la levant au même temps , répondant : « peut être qu'on sorte d'ici ...si tu veux emmener des choses avec toi, je peut t'aider a les ramasser, je pense pas qu'on pourra garder Maximus, c'est un cheval de la garde royale tout de même... » il voulais rompre définitivement avec son ancienne vie de badit, ponctué d'aventure certes, mais aussi de danger et emmener leur ami ne serais pas le meilleur choix « et on a du chemin a parcour... »

« Eugène ? » l'interrompra Raiponce subitement... » j'ai quelque chose a te dire à propos de moi ...c' étais pas Raiponce son vrai nom non plus ? « regarde moi Eugène...hier c'était mon anniversaire, mon dix-huitième anniversaire, et ...pendant 18 ans j'ai été reste enfermé dans cette tour par une femme qui voulais protéger un don avec lequel j'avais née, mais en faites, elle n'étais pas ma vraie mère ... »

-« que est ce que … « il murmure tout bas en la regardant, elle continua a raconter une histoire qu'il commençais a deviner déjà, comment est que ça a pu lui passer sous le nez sans s'en rendre compte ?

-« elle m'a volé, quand j'étais un bébé, Eugène ...je suis la princesse disparue... » et a cette dernière phrase Raiponce dessina un sourire béat et brillant, et à cette phrase le monde d'Eugène s'écroula comment un château de cartes, et il sens quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui se brise en deux... tout d'un coup, elle a passé d'être son rêve accompli a son rêve impossible, d'être la lanterne de lumière qui volais avec lui dans le ciel a être une étoile brillante dans ce même ciel, inatteignable...

« Eugène?» le sourire de Raiponce s'efface de ses lèvres au temps qu'elle pris son visage à lui entre ses mains ... »que est qu'il y a ?, lui demanda t elle visiblement inquiète par la blancheur soudaine de son visage, puis rapidement elle se souvienne … (« ne compte pas avec lui ...ce criminel sera pendu par ses crimes ... » )

- « Eugène ...comment a tu pu... elle m'a dit qu'il allaient ...» elle perd la voix et se tait de peur d'exploser en larmes.

- « c'est les gars du canard boiteux , Maximus a été les chercher, ils sont venu m'aider, j'ai pu prendre la fuite... pour venir te chercher » a cette dernière déclaration Eugène à réfléchi : « au moins, si l'on rentre, on peut penser qu'ils pourraient peut être alléger leur peine dans la prison royale … mais moi...

- »Eugène ? Que est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda t elle nerveuse en regardant son visage réflexif, sérieux, et son cœur fait une galipette dans sa poitrine, qu'est qu'il étais beau,

-« je t'emmène chez toi, je retourne ce qui a été perdu ..ironique pour un voleur non ?» dit il avec un sourire timide qui cacha maladroitement sa tension …. la retourner, ça paressais tout naturel pour lui, qui ne retournais la princesse perdu, si longtemps attendue …

-« ici, c'est aussi chez moi » rétorqua t – elle en se blottissant dans ses bras musclées, la tête contre son cou.

-« non, elle étais pas ta vraie mère, ici c'est pas ta vraie maison, c' étais ta prison » il lui répondu sans penser...

- elle leva ses yeux verts pleins de larmes, « non, ICI » elle resserra ses bras atour de lui, comment pour lui faire comprendre, et il compris, un sourire aux lèvres, un sensation tiède et légère dans le cœur, il l'embrassa sans rien ajouter, doucement, dans un bisou plein de tendresse et d'amour, celui qu'il avais donne juste une fois dans sa vie, presque une heure avant... le contact léger entre leurs lèvres n'a pas empêche que ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, quand il à note cela, il s'empressa de les chasser avec ses pouces, et puis prenant le visage de son amour, il la regarda doucement, ses yeux verts ou il pourrais laisser son âme flotter, son nez comment un petit bouton, ses joues roses décorées de mil petites étoiles de rousseur, ses lèvres qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, ses yeux, elle esquissa un sourire au son de sa vois profonde qui la faisais se sentir en sécurité : « tout va bien se passer ... » son regard de miel doux et ce sourire presque imperceptible, si doux ...oui, avec lui a ses cotes, rien de mauvais pouvais lui arriver, tout devrais bien se passer ...et ils restèrent 2 minutes encore ensemble, dans une enfreinte tendre et parfaite, comment si elle étais infinité, et qu'elle avais jamais commencé, comment si cette tendresse avais toujours existé, de l'un pour l'autre, quelque part dans l'univers... elle n'avais rien besoin pour retourner chez elle, juste lui, avec lui elle le pouvais tout ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Raiponce, (Tangled), ainsi comment ses personnages sont propriété de Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Sorry, j'ai pris un peu de retard pour mettre a jour l'histoire, c'est difficile d'essayer de rester originale apres avoir lu tant de versions si sympas du film sur , je vous remercie d'avance de vos commentaires et sugestions;o). Merci pour leer.**

**La chanson qui m'a inspiré le plus (surtout pour le passage ou ils sont sur le dos de Max), c'est « Las lagrimas aprenden a reir » (_les larmes apprennent a sourir_ ) de Roque Valero, auteur-compositeur-interprète venezuelien : .com/watch?v=D_6WJyOsdJQ&feature=related**

Ils ont marché un bon moment, le temps que Maximus reprenne ses esprits après le sprint qu'il a du faire pour aller à la Tour, Eugène pouvais deviner que un contingent de gardes devais être à sa poursuite en ce moment même, donc, ils avançaient avec précaution, tout en évitant les chemins les plus logiques qu'un voleur pourrais utiliser pour s'échapper du royaume...maintenant il n'y avais que lui qui étais recherché, mais aussi un certain cheval de la garde royale …

Le temps étais doux et frais sous les arbres, et la lumière tamisée entre leurs branches donnais une ambiance sereine et magique à la foret, ou quelques verts brillaient à la lumière pendant que d'autres, endormis, portaient encore quelques gouttes de rosée que la chaleur n'avais pas encore séchée.

L'air étais rempli de chants des oiseaux , de cette odeur fraîche d'herbe qui étais aussi celle de sa chemise, et le murmure d'une rivière proche, Rapunzel s'est dit a soi même qu'Eugène étais fait de foret, du bois fort des arbres et la douceur du vent, et ainsi ses pensées volaient entre ses rêves poétiques de jeune fille amoureuse et celles moins heureuses de la manipulation du quelle elle avais ete victime, et de la perte de sa mère...

Eugène, il tenais sa main, en réfléchissant au moment présent, à la maniéré la plus simple et rapide pour arriver a la ville sans se faire prendre …. aucun d'eux 3 avais dormi ou mangé depuis la nuit antérieur, et chacun tenais a faire de son mieux pour tenir la route, mais malgré son esprit fort et décide, la jeune fille commençais à monter des signes évidents de fatigue... et quand elle est perdu un peu l'équilibre une deuxième fois, Maximus poussa Eugène pour lui indiquer de l'aider a monter sur la selle, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Dans un chemin quelques ronces ont fait un festin pour les trois voyageurs, même si réunir 4 ou 5 bouchées dignes de ce nom pour le vaillent destrier(Maximus) avais pris plus que un temps considérable.

Ça na pas été si dur d'arriver aux portes de la ville sans se faire prendre, puisque personne aurais jamais imagine qu'il puisse revenir à l'endroit même ou tôt le matin il a été si proche de la mort...ainsi, une fois à l'entrée du pont, Eugène leva la tête pour regarder le visage souriant de la plus belle des filles qu'il avais jamais rencontré, mais il a pas trouvé le sourire qu'il espérais, elle avais le regard perdu au loin et les lèvres serres, Rapunzel étais submerge dans ses pensées...

« ça va ? » Lui demanda t il d'une voix douce et chaude, en se rapprochant de Maximus pour serrer la main de sa jolie, qui a descendu son regard vers lui, puis le souleva regardant le royaume :

« j'ai ...j'ai peur... Mer... Gothel m'a dit qu'ils allaient t'exécuter... et s'ils ne me croient pas ? et s'ils t'emprisonnent à nouveau ? ...je ne peut pas ...je ne veux pas... Eugène ! » – la voix tremblante, elle le fixa du regard, alors que des larmes commençaient a couler sur ses joues « ...je ne ...peux ...pas... »

Max tourna la tête vers Eugène, en lui lançant un regard de détermination , comme pour l'encourager a faire quelque chose dont ils s'avaient mis d'accord avant..., Eugene, qui pouvais lire presque ses pensées acquiesça imperceptiblement et , d'un mouvement agile et rapide, sauta sur les épaules de Maximus, juste derrière Raiponce, qui se tourna vers lui, entourant de ses bras délicats le torse du jeune homme, et cachant dans sa poitrine ses larmes,

« je crois en toi »

et avec ses mots il desserra les bras de Raiponce qui l'agrippait comment s'il allais s'envoler, en la faisant tourner sur elle même, face au chemin. Elle résista et tourna la tête sur le côte, pour essayer de se cacher encore dans ses bras, mais d'un mouvement ferme et possessif, il la serra par la ceinture, collant son dos à sa poitrine, et cachant son nez dans le creux de son cou de porcelaine, inspira le parfum qu'avaient laisse sur sa peau, les fleurs que décoraient sa tresse doré, puis en soulevant doucement le visage, il murmura a son oreille, tout bas :

« je crois en toi, et en ce que je sens »

Raiponce tremblante posa ses bras dans ceux d'Eugène et ferma ses yeux, contenant sa respiration, avec un désir impossible de suspendre le temps dans ce moment merveilleux, ou elle étais prisonnière de ses bras et de son halène, et elle se jura a soi même que tant qu'elle aurais un cœur qui battais dans sa poitrine, que plus jamais personne pourrais la tenir prisonnière, plus personne sauf lui, comme ça, dans ses bras.

Ainsi Maximus se mit a marcher au trot, en encerclant le château par des remparts solitaires et des chemins de traverse qu'il semblais très bien connaître, et arriva ainsi à l'entrée ouest du château, ou deux gardes les arrêtèrent aussitôt, pointant leur armes vers eux.

« Maximus ? Rider ? mais ? que est ce que … ? «

Eugène leva les mains montrant ses paumes vides, et avec un sourire narquois leur répondu :

« c'est comme ça que vous accueillez l'homme qui vous ramène la princesse disparue ?

« La princesse … ? « le garde ne comprenais rien, pourquoi Maximus avais aidé le voleur s'échapper d'abord, , puis l'aidais a revenir a l'endroit ou il a été si prés d'être pendu ? .

Le garde posa ses yeux sur Raiponce, et en ce moment ses yeux se sont ouvert comment s'ils voulaient sortir de leur orbites... avec un mouvement de la tête, il les à invité a descendre du cheval.

Eugène descendit le premier, et levant les bras, pris Raiponce par la ceinture au temps qu'elle posais ses mains sur ses fortes épaules, pour descendre, et pour une étrange raison, elle se sentais comment une princesse à ce moment précis, mais pas parce que ses parents étaient les rois de Corona, c'est qu'elle se souvenais de cette image, dans un petit livre qu'elle avais vu dans la bibliothèque de la ville le jour de son anniversaire, celui sur une princesse qui avais été empoisonné, et qui avais été réveillé et sauvé par son prince, qui montais dans un beau cheval blanc, tout comme Maximus ! ...elle se rappelais de l'illustration dans le livre, puisque elle n'avais eu le temps que de voir les dessins.

La princesse avais les cheveux courts, comme Rapunzel maintenant, mais noirs comme l'ebenne, elle étais assise sur le cheval, et son prince avec elle, juste derrière, avec une main tenant sa belle, et l'autre les destriers du cheval... elle se souvenais surtout de ce qu'elle avais senti à ce moment là, comment elle c'est imaginé avec Eugène, comme ça, et quand lui, il l'a demandé, de l'autre coté de la bibliothèque, si elle voulais voir un Atlas, elle souleva le visage, et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées , en imaginant Eugène avec une cape rouge, une veste bleu marine avec des manches ballons, et des pantalons blancs, une lumière douce venant d'une petite fenêtre derrière lui créait un halo doré autour ses cheveux châtains, et ce regard de miel hypnotisant que la faisais planer … « ça va ? » l'a questionne Eugène la posant sur le sol, ….comment ça se fait que son cœur bat si furieusement dans sa poitrine quand il la regarda si prés ? ... « ça va, ...ma princesse ? » sa voix peinte d' curiosité amusé la réveilla de ses songes, elle cligna des yeux deux fois et répondu avec un grand sourire et cette spontanéité si naturelle en elle : « ça va mon prince ! » , en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, et immédiatement se tourna vers Conli qui étais encore en choc, pendant qu'Eugène digérais les mots qu'elle venais de lui dire ... _mon prince _ ,...

Le garde relaxa ses armes quand Rapunzel le fixa de ses yeux détermines, le même regard que chaque 6 mois sa reine lançais a chacun des gardes du commando de recherche de la princesse disparue, que depuis 15 ans sortais 2 fois par an pour des missions de 1 mois, dans des pays de plus en plus lointains, à la recherche de sa fille...

« -Je demande juste... un entretien avec les rois, j'ai besoin de parler avec eux, si jamais il ne me croient pas, nous serons de toute façon à leur merci... »

« heeuu... »-les deux gardes se mirent l'un a l'autre sans savoir quoi faire, puis Conli acquiesça , et susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre garde...

« d'accord ... Fritz vous emmène a la terrasse des lanternes... moi... je vais chercher ses Majestés, mais attention Ryder !, au moindre faux mouvement vous aurez la sécurité royale sur vous !

« -aucun faux mouvement... » répondu lui avec un sourire coquin, et tous les deux se mirent a suivre le garde qui les guidais vers le balcon des lanternes...

Une fois arrivés sur place, le garde prénomme Fritz c'est éloigne un peu d'eux pour mieux les surveiller, et Rapunzel se serra contre Eugène bien fort, essaient de s'imprégner de lui, de peur d'être sépares une nouvelle fois …, lui l'enveloppa a son tour dans ses bras, et avec le menton appuyé sur ses cheveux noisette, lui caressa le dos tout en essayant de la rassurer :

-« ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne pourra jamais, plus jamais nous séparer... »

-« je suis dessolée Eugène …. « répondu Rapunzel avec une voix tremblante

-« pourquoi ? «

-« D'avoir cru que tu m'avais laissé, que tu avais pris la couronne et que tu avais parti.. »

-« moi aussi, si j'étais toi, je l'aurais cru... »

- »...NON ! » Leva t elle la tête pour rencontrer son regard « - j'aurais pas du, pas après ce moment dans la barque...je suis dessolée Eugène «

et ainsi elle cachais a nouveau son visage dans sa poitrine, lui la sépara un peu, et doucement souleva le visage de Rapunzel avec sa main, et s'inclinant posa un bisou dans chacune de ses larmes, Rapunzel ferma les yeux et bougea les épaules vers lui, séparant ses lèvres inconsciemment, comment pour l'inviter à les explorer a nouveau, invitation qu'il accepta volontiers, mais lentement, caressant sa joue si douce avec ses lèvres, il arriva aux siens, qu'il embrassa doucement, avec une lenteur agonisante que a débilite ses genoux et la fit se tenir de ses ante bras musclées, il sourit sur sa bouche, mais continua sa douce torture, enveloppant la ceinture de sa belle pour la soutenir, il adorais sentir l'effet qu'il pouvais avoir sur elle , pendant quelques secondes tout c' étais envolé et il n'y avais qu'eux...

mais le garde se gratta la gorge et les deux se séparèrent lentement, Eugène ouvra les yeux et regarda Rapunzel avec une tendresse certaine imprimé dans ses yeux d'ambre, un sourire discret, elle avais encore les lèvres entrouverts, et les yeux fermés, submergé dans la sensation qu'elle venais d'avoir...sur son nuage, il a soufflé sur son nez doucement et elle ouvra les yeux au même temps qu'une grand sourire se dessina, et là il a senti quelque chose qu'il avais jamais senti auparavant... pas aussi fort...

….il sentit son cœur faire une galipette dans sa poitrine et il a eu peur, ça faisais très longtemps qu'il n'avais été si démuni, et si fragile et ... dépendant de quelque chose ….ou de quelqu'un …

Et il tourna la tête vite fait pour lui cacher cette peur nouvelle, ici il n'y avais de bois a chercher pour entretenir un feu de camp, alors il commença a parler du bon temps et du paysage :

« jolie vue hein ? »

« oui, très belle vue... » répondu Rapunzel en lui regardant … merde ! C' étais quoi cette chaleur dans les oreilles !, il étais pas en train de rougir ? ...non !; il se gratta la gorge et continua son stratagème désespéré pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante ou le chasseur devenais la proie dans le temps d'une risette...

« ...heuuu, c'est pas le bateau qui étais tout prés de notre barque hier soir ? » Rapunzel, amusé de son pouvoir sur lui, suivi son regard, avec un sourire, vers l'horizon bleu que s'ouvrait a leurs yeux, elle entre ferma ses yeux pour contraire la lumière brillante qui se reflétais dans l'eau

« je ne sais pas, il est si loin... je ne souviens pas vraiment des bat... »

et la grande porte derrière eux s'ouvra soudainement ….


End file.
